


Built up over the years

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Flash Forward, Found Family, Team as Family, this movie was so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: They all have something. Nile doesn't, yet.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Built up over the years

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the old guard. If I did, the sequel announcement would have happened already

Nile found out about it pretty early. They've just arrived at a safehouse outside of Sevilla, in Spain. It's been about 4 months since they left Booker and Nile spent them with Andy while JoeandNicky were off...somewhere. Nile doesn't think about it too hard. Copely has found them a new mission though, and apparently Andy had stashed something here that she needed.

"What?"

"A sword"

"A sword. You have swords, like, everywhere. Why this one?"

Andy shrugged and pushed open the door. The moment she did, Joe came bolting out of a doorway, lifting Andy up to swing her around before giving Nile the same treatment.

"My love they have arrived!"

"You must entertain them, my dear, for dinner is not yet ready!" Nicky's voice called back from the direction Joe had come. 

That would be the kitchen then. Nile, however, found herself not needing entertainment as she wandered further into the house. She found herself facing the largest bookshelf she had ever seen.

"Whoa."

"Indeed." Joe answered, coming up beside her.

"Whose are they?"

"Sebastian's mostly. He collects them."

"Booker...collects books."

"A coincidence. We named him after his last name."

"Last name?"

"Le livre. How much French do you speak?"

Nile snickers. "Enough. But why?"

"They are his way of marking the passage of time. I sketch, Nicky has his recipes, Booker has. Had. Has his books."

"And Andy?"

"Weapons. Dinner is ready" Andy answers, coming back out of the kitchen with Nicky following "C'mon, dining room is this way."

"She also has tokens from past lovers," Nicky says, conspiratorially, as they seat themselves. 

Nile nearly blushes thinking of the Rodin, but Andy throws a balled up napkin at Nicky and the conversation moves on. Still, Nile wonders. With the decades and centuries and millennia stretching ahead, how will she track the years?

("You're such a girl" Booker teases, the first time he sees her collection.

It's the early 22nd century, he is with them once more, and Nile has begun quite the stash of jewelry. Slender chains to woven bracelets to beaded anklets...

She shrugs in return.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to hold on to beauty.")


End file.
